1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems and more particularly to systems and methods for implementing an RFID conveyor systems.
2. Background Information
The aviation industry is experiencing an increased need for advanced security screening and tracking of airline passenger baggage. One of the security procedures that the aviation industry has sought to implement is known as positive passenger-to-baggage matching (PPBM), in which passengers are matched with their checked baggage prior to flight departure. If the passenger does not board the flight, for example, their luggage will be off-loaded from the airplane. This procedure provides greater customer service as well as security.
Currently-used barcode tracking systems are limited in their capabilities and efficiency, and greater reliability and robustness than is currently in place is required. For example, in order for a barcode tag on a baggage item to be read, the baggage item or barcode scanner must be manually positioned such that the scanner is facing, and in very close proximity to, the bar code tag. This can make the identification and tracking of baggage a laborious and time-consuming process. As a result, airports need to implement cost-effective, easy-to-install technology that provides fast and accurate baggage sorting and security. Given the millions of baggage items that pass through airports on a daily basis, it is desirable to have a system in which baggage items are electronically identified automatically, regardless of their orientation on the conveyor belt. Of particular interest is a technology that can be integrated with existing baggage reconciliation systems.